Relief
by megan1300
Summary: Sonya needs a little help easing the tension, Johnny is happy to help. Movie-verse.


**Title:** Relief

 **Chapter:** One-Shot **  
Characters/Pairings:** Johnny/Sonya **  
Spoilers/Warning:** Sex! **  
Summary:** Sonya needs a little help easing the tension, Johnny is happy to help. Movie-verse. **  
Disclaimer:** Not authorized, prepared, approved, licensed, or endorsed by, or any individual or entity associated with the Mortal Kombat games, shows, comic books or films. All Mortal Kombat logos, trademarks, names, characters, and related indicia are the property of their respective owners. I do not claim any affiliation with those who own Mortal Kombat and would like to make it clear that no copyright infringement is intended in the publication of this story **  
Author's Note:** I started working on this YEARS ago, but have gotten into a random Mortal Kombat kick and decided to finally finish it. I'm still pretty new to writing smut, so bear with me.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?"

Johnny looks up as he rounds the corner leading to his dormitory and scowls when he spots Sonya standing outside his room. He's just come from Scorpion's den and wants nothing more than to soak his aching muscles in that tiny, joke of a bathtub he'd been assigned. The absolute last thing he wants to do is go another round with the frustrating (and extremely hot) woman standing in front of him. Just being _near_ her takes all his concentration and energy and, right now, he's pretty low on both.

"What does it look like?" Johnny asks as he pushes past her and steps into his unlocked room.

"It looks like you got your ass kicked," Sonya says without a bit of concern and follows him into the room without asking permission.

"Yeah? Well you should see the other guy," Johnny chuckles mirthlessly, pulling his dusty, bloodstained shirt over his head. "Sonya, what are you doing here?"

"I killed Kano," she tells him bluntly.

Johnny raises an eyebrow. "How?"

"Put him in a headlock," she smirks darkly at him and jerks her head to the right, "and snapped his neck."

"Finally gave the guy a break?" Johnny grins at her. He's not quite sure why the thought of her killing a man causes such pride to swell in his chest, but it does. "How does it feel?"

"Good," Sonya says, her odd tone causing Johnny to look at her curiously. She looks uncomfortable, like she wants to be anywhere but here with him.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm."

But Johnny's not convinced. "You don't look like it made you feel good."

"Johnny," Sonya says through clenched teeth. She takes a deep breath and then purposefully crosses the room, catching him off-guard as she stops only inches away from him. The expression on her face is familiar to him; something between confusion, lust, and self-loathing. _She wants to sleep with me,_ he realizes with a grin _._

And suddenly, Johnny Cage has got all the energy in the world.

"Don't," Sonya warns him harshly when he opens his mouth to gloat. "I just… I have all this pent up energy and I need a release."

"Baby, I'll be your release any day of the-"

Sonya shuts him up the only way she can think of, by crushing her lips against his. Johnny's eyes widen in surprise by the brutality of the sudden kiss but it only takes a moment for him to adjust his technique. _If this is the way she wants it_ , he thinks as his tongue not-so-gently pushes into her mouth, _so be it._

Johnny snakes his hand around Sonya's waist and, with a rough tug, pulls her so that their bodies are flush against each other. She moans into his mouth and rakes her fingernails down his jaw; not hard enough to draw blood, but with enough pressure to let him know she's not going to relinquish control that easily.

Johnny pulls back, hissing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sonya's condescending smirk is a challenge – one Johnny is ready to accept. "Did I hurt you?"

"Kinky bitch," Johnny murmurs.

With that, Sonya surges forward again and Johnny takes delight in the way her hands immediately reach around his head, her fingers raking pleasantly against his scalp. She moans into his mouth when his hands slide down her back and over her ass. He easily tugs her upwards, stepping towards the bed as he does, while Sonya's legs wrap around his torso.

Their mouths break contact for a split-second when Johnny dips forward onto the bed, pinning Sonya beneath him. She growls and arches upwards to grind against him.

Johnny moans, "Fuck me, woman."

"That's the idea," Sonya sing-songs sarcastically, smirking mischievously as she detangles her legs and drops down onto the hard mattress. She reaches for Johnny's belt, but flinches when he lightly slaps her hand away.

"I'm not _that_ easy," Johnny quips, leaning forward to look Sonya in the eye. "You haven't even taken me to dinner yet."

Sonya's nose scrunches ( _fucking adorable!_ , Johnny thinks) in annoyed confusion. "Wait, so what was all-"

"Luckily," Johnny cuts her off, blue eyes flashing with sudden intensity, "I've been waiting to taste you since the moment I met you."

A shudder of anticipation courses through Sonya as Johnny nuzzles her jaw, nipping not-so-lightly as he begins trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone down to the top of her black tank-top. "Mmm," he murmurs, "this has to go."

Sonya couldn't agree more and she arches upwards while Johnny wrenches the shirt, followed immediately by her sports bra, over her head and tosses them carelessly over his shoulder. She settles back down as Johnny's tongue traces enthusiastically around her left nipple, while he roughly palms her right breast. Without stopping, Johnny looks up and catches Sonya's eye, relishing in the way her eyelids flutter. He nips her and grins wolfishly when she whimpers.

If second-base elicits this type of reaction, he can't wait to see what she'll do when he rounds third.

With that in mind, Johnny begins heading south. He makes quick work of the buttons on her black shorts, yanking them over her hips as she crunches upwards in an effort to help him. Sonya plants her on the bed, knees bent, legs spread invitingly, as Johnny sits back on his haunches.

"Oh God," Johnny groans, taking a few moments to admire the woman laying before him. Milky white skin, perfectly pert tits, legs for days and, at the center of it all, a tight, already wet pussy. He'd been mentally undressing her since the second he met her, but the reality is _so_ much better than anything he could have imagined.

Sonya smirks. "Like what you see?"

"Yes," Johnny deadpans and Sonya's smirk turns into a genuine smile; which, for Johnny, makes her that much sexier. His eyes rake over her naked body for another second or two before he nods once and, without warning, dives forward to bury his face between her legs.

Sonya squeaks when Johnny's tongue is suddenly flicking back and forth against her clit and slams her hands flat against the bed, fisting the thin sheets when the flicks give way to expertly placed nibbles and flat-tongued strokes. _He's good_ , she thinks fleetingly. His tongue brushes against a particularly sensitive spot and Sonya whimpers. _Damn good._

Meanwhile, the little whimpers and hisses and coos Sonya is making have begun taking a toll on Johnny. His dick is already straining against his trousers and, _damnit_ , he wants to be inside her so bad. It's time, he decides, to drive her over the edge.

So he tucks one hand under her butt, raising her off the bed just enough to better access her wetness, and tongue-fucks her. She groans as his stiff tongue pushes in and out of her and is so caught up that she doesn't register Johnny's thumb digging into her and dragging her juices from her soaking pussy down to her anus. He rubs little circles around her butthole, not entering, but teasing, and Sonya begins rocking into him as her orgasm builds and builds.

Finally, with a breathy moan, Sonya cums.

In record time, Johnny pulls away and releases his rock-hard dick from the confines of his pants before plunging into Sonya while she's still orgasming. The sudden penetration, coupled with the waves of pleasure she's already riding, causes Sonya to cry out in ecstasy. She digs her nails into Johnny's back as he mercilessly pumps into her and plants her feet on the bed so she can better arch upwards to meet his thrusts, burying him in her as deeply as possible and making her feel so _full_. It's hard and rough and neither gives an inch as they smash into each other over and over again.

It's over quickly, much too quickly for Johnny's liking, and he's suddenly squeezing his eyes shut and groaning " _god,_ _shit, damn_ " as he cums. He rides out the orgasm and slowly stops thrusting, but he doesn't pull out as he opens his eyes to find Sonya smirking up at him.

There's a moment of awkward silence before Sonya finally tells Johnny, "You know, you can get off me now."

"Or," Johnny flashes her a cheeky grin and wiggles his hips, "I could just camp out here for a while."

"Get off me."

"So you don't want to cuddle?"

"Cage," Sonya growls, pushing against his chest a little harder than is typically warranted. With a chuckle, Johnny pushes off of her, onto his back with his hands behind his head, and she's surprised to feel a pang of loss at the missing body contact. She sits up, ignoring the foreign urge to snuggle into his side. "Let's just keep this between us."

"So what?" Johnny lazily turns his face towards her, leering at her still exposed chest. "I'm just your dirty little secret?"

Sonya rolls her eyes.

"So I can't shout it off the rooftops?" Johnny pouts sarcastically. "Announce it at the next fight?" Johnny shrugs and rolls off the side of the bed. Standing, he cocks his head. "What about toasting you at dinner for a job well done?"

"I'm serious," Sonya tells him severely in an attempt to hide the shiver of attraction that jolts through her when she looks at his still naked body. "We're both adults and we both needed to release some tension. That's all."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Johnny waves her off and turns to head into the tiny, cramped bathroom he originally shared with one of the combatants that has now been eliminated. "We both know it's just a matter of time before you fall in love with me."

Sonya can't help but laugh as she shakes her head and rolls off the bed to follow him, "Shut up, Johnny."


End file.
